Night of Stars
A/N- Hey. You might not remember me, but I'm back. Wow, I almost didn't recognize this site. It's so... blue. Anyway, I took a vacation to fanfiction.net to post my other stories there. I revised this story, a lot, and added another chapter, so I decided to post it back on here. Hope you guys like it better this time around. Prologue: The Beginning of a Dream I stifled a purr of laughter as I watched the apprentices tumble through the entrance to the den. I was glad storytelling was a job solely belonging to the elders; young cats were so full of energy that it made me feel invigorated just seeing their romping. "It’s your turn to fetch moss, Weedpaw!" complained Squirrelpaw, her dark red fur rumpled as she glared at the young orange tom. "I was made an apprentice yesterday, how can it be my turn?" he snarled back. "Because I did it two sunrises ago, and Redpaw still isn’t healed yet," retorted Squirrelpaw, her worry barely masked by anger as she mentioned her brother. "It’s not my fault he slipped off that boulder!" "Is too!" "Is not!" "Is t-" "Quiet!" I commanded. Maybe I wasn’t so glad after all. "The point is Shadefoot had to do it, so now you’re both in trouble. If you are here to treat my ticks, at least be quiet. It’s time I told you about the cats before the clans. Weedpaw looked up. "Who was here before us?" he asked, startled. "Thunderclan has been here forever!" "Ah, you forget. Lionclan came here countless moons before, true, but they did not originally roam this land. Though few stories still tell of them, the Noctis Proeliator, or Night Warriors in our tongue, had been hunting this forest even before that." Weedpaw looked confused at my speech. "Really? But who were they? Where did they come from? Where are they now?" he asked excitedly, talking so quickly he stumbled over the words like hidden branches. In my mind, I purred. I loved Weedpaw’s questions; he got right to the point. "I will start with the first question: who they were. They were one of the most ancient races, larger than us, and skilled warriors who lived by night, as their name suggests. They knew every twig and leaf in the forest, even better than our warriors today. They knew that the forest was their provider, and they respected it. I finished, twitching my tail in a self-satisfied way. Starclan had granted me a most unusual gift, the ability to dream other’s lives. The triumphs and defeats, the actions and emotions of certain cats were mine to tell. I was a Teller, whose duty it was to pass on the old stories. I knew I had to tell this story now to the young. They are the future, and must pass down the stories until Starclan sent another Teller. I took a deep breath and continued. "To tell the whole story would take moons, so I will tell the story of one cat, one who changed the old forest forever." But I cannot start at the beginning, I thought, they won’t understand. They must understand who she was before they know the roots. Before they know what she did that cold, clear night long ago. I did not know exactly how I knew this, but I knew I must follow it. The Teller part of me was aching to be free, and I let it, giving myself to the story. "She was the carrier of the burden, the messenger between old and new, dark and light, known and unknown. She was the Link." 　 Chapter 1: Running Lume was running. No, she corrected herself, sprinting for her life. Her muscles certainly agreed, screaming in agony as they were. Concentrating again on the underbrush flashing past her, Lume listened for her pursuer’s heavy breath. Lume dared a glance behind her and saw it; a small fox, red like fire and twice as determined. It was not ten tail-lengths behind her, and gaining. Zigzagging wasn’t helping; it kept on her tail. The desperate chase was tiring her out. She couldn’t last much longer. Suddenly, Lume felt a sharp jolt of pain from her tail. The fox had got the very tip in its sharp teeth! The bite spurred her on and she ran ever faster. She pounded her paws on the undergrowth and hoped a stray branch wouldn’t trip her. A tiny screech of terror escaped as she looked desperately for a way out. A tree trunk loomed suddenly ahead as Lume crested a hill. Not thinking, she threw herself up the trunk only to find it was a pine. The fox almost caught her again as she labored upward for the lowest branch, two fox-lengths up the trunk Lume could hear the wild barking of the fox and a puff of hot breath where it nearly recaptured her injured tail. She couldn’t resist a sigh of relief when she was finally balanced on the bough, claws digging deep into the soft wood. As the fiery burning in her legs went down, Lume looked down on her attacker. Below, the fox had its nose to the ground, trying to locate its lost prey. There wasn’t much time. Lume knew that if she stayed, the fox would keep her treed for a day or more. She scanned the area around the tree. There was no trees close enough to jump to. But, remembering her lessons, she grimaced. Here we go. ''Gathering what little courage she had left, she turned, positioned herself, and jumped down, onto the still confused fox. With a smack she landed on its back, digging her claws into the fur. The fox barked and tried to shake her off. Desperately, she clung to it, trying to hook her claws deeper. If she could only cripple it, enough so she could escape! But at the moment, she could only hang on and hope for the fox to get tired. Suddenly, she heard a sound, one that made her stomach turn to ice with fear: The high-pitched, erratic bark of a near adult fox cub. The fox was a mother! Lume’s front leg exploded in agony as the cub ripped her off and threw her to the ground. A yowl sounded from her jaws as she smashed into the hard-packed earth. Up in a flash, she looked for escape, leg held high. But the cub attacked too quickly. he was slammed to the ground by a huge paw. Blood flowed from her side where claws had pierced it. Lume lay dazed in the dust for a moment, until the terrified cat felt hot breath on her fur. Thinking fast, she sprang up, looked it straight in the eyes, hissed, and scratched at its face with her bad paw. A sharp yelp sounded from it as it retreated. The cub was much younger than she had thought, and was startled that its prey was so daring. Limping fast, she headed to clump of thick brambles, hoping the fox couldn’t follow. Lume wiggled in deep as she could, and held totally still. Maybe the cub, young as it was, would lose interest now that it’s toy was unreachable. But she had forgotten about the mother. A louder growl came from the edge of the brambles. Lume shrunk back farther. She couldn’t fight, and a trick that had worked on the cub had no chance with the mother. It would never let her go now that she had hurt the cub. Oh, I can’t go like this! She thought. Hiding in brambles like a scared mouse! But if she tried to fight, death would be certain. The fox’s scrabbling claws were nearing, uprooting the brambles. The sound was a tail-length away when it suddenly stopped, and was replaced by furious barking. Hissing answered! Cats? Lume thought. Who? Actually, she couldn’t care who they were, as long as she could get out of there. A scent stopped her: blood. Lume hadn’t noticed how much her leg was bleeding. And her side. It made her dizzy. ''Mother Atria! She couldn’t run now. Could the cats drive off the foxes? They better, because Lume was losing blood, and fast. She couldn’t think and black spots appeared before her eyes… The smell of blood filled her nose as she sank to the ground, unconscious. Lume drifted in and out of consciousness. Always there was pain, sometimes there were voices. She didn’t really care who they were. Her brain was too muddled to realize the importance of what they were saying. "There’s something in the brambles!" "What is this?" "Oh, she’s bleeding badly. Let’s bring her back to camp." "Can you hear me? We’re going to help you." "Is she a rouge?" Rouge… Lume had heard that before. But then darkness returned to ease the pain, and she sank back into oblivion. "Here, eat this. Just sleep." Bitter mush filled her mouth and she had to choke it down. It let the darkness cover her again, and she slept. A/N- The name of this chapter comes from the saying "Out of the frying pan, into the fire" Chapter 2: Into the Fire The first thing Lume became aware of was that she’d been moved. By who? The mysterious cats who had saved her? Wait. The cats! They couldn’t be... but they had to be! She had finally found them. Well, they found her. Which was not part of the plan. They weren’t even supposed to know she existed, until... well, I don’t even want to think about that yet. '' She was in a cave, that much was clear. Strong smelling herbs covered her side, and a bandage was on her leg. There was even a tiny dab on the tip if her tail where the fox nipped her. Lume stretched her hurt limb out a little and was rewarded with a stab of pain. It wasn’t too bad, though. She opened her eyes and saw a cracked stone wall. Where had they taken her? The cat’s camp? Lume wasn’t sure what to think of that. She wasn’t sure if they were enemies or not yet, but she also needed herbs and care. She rolled over onto her side and tried to sit up. Awkward step-hops would have to work for now. Just turning toward the entrance made her legs ache. She must have gotten bruised when the fox threw her, she thought. The light darkened for a moment as a figure entered. A small, pretty she-cat with long, creamy white fur and amber eyes entered. The cat started, surprised. "Oh you’re awake! How are you feeling? I’m Honeypad, the medicine cat." Honey… pad. They were one word, she realized. Her heart quickened. This was them! She was sure, the two word name, the language, too. They must not know who she was, though. Remembering just in time, Lume tried to disguise her accent as she answered. "I’m ok. I’m… Raven. Where am I?" She kept her voice light, but the she-cat must have heard the hesitation as Lume made up a name, though with her dark pelt there shouldn’t be suspicion. Hopefully, she could pass for a friendly lone cat until she figured out what to do. "You’re in Shadowclan camp. You took quite a hit from that fox, Raven. Mudtail, Pinebranch, and Darkfern drove them away and took you back here." "I should thank them. Where are they?" Lume asked pleasantly, hoping to get a view of the camp. She hated not knowing where she was or how to get out, if needed. Could she trust them? Should she? Did it matter? She was not planning on staying long in this camp. Check this one, and if it came up empty, she would be on her way. To the other ones, she assumed. There was more than one, or so she had heard. It didn’t matter. Lume would search every mouse-length of the forest until she found her. But what if she wasn’t here? Had Cyra not escaped the fire? The question nagged at her like a tick. It had been so long, she could be anywhere. Or not anywhere at all. Was she even alive? It has been moons since her dream. ''Her life is at stake… the mysterious tom’s words still haunted her. What if she was too late? She pushed the thought away. Of course she was. Lume had to find her. "They’re on a patrol, I think." Honeypad answered, snapping her away from her thoughts. "Oh." "I could go check and see when they will be back" Honeypad offered. "That would be great" said Lume, sounding careless. Better to let them think she was a mindless airhead. She even gave Honeypad a little purr as she left. Her leg splayed out awkwardly as she lay down to think. How did patrols work here again? Three, four times a day? The fools. Did other clans sink so low as to steal from another cat’s territory? Without even winning rights in an honorable battle? They really were as different as Vespa had said they were. But were they bad? Lume didn’t want to judge by one cat. She remembered the first time she had ever seen them. The memory seized her suddenly, and she couldn’t help thinking back. Back then, she had only cared about her Tribe and fighting. The biggest threat then was her teacher’s punishments. What she would’ve given to go back. Chapter 3: First Sight "Hurry, Lume. They will be here soon." An excited Cyra nudged her away from the bird she had caught earlier. Her hunting wasn’t nearly to the point her fighting was, and she was thrilled with the difficult catch. It was fat and had brought an actual complement from Magstra, her picky teacher. She lived for her approval. It was nearly sunset, and she could hear the clearing, abuzz with her tribemates. "But I want to eat! You just want to share my kill, you lazy badger!" Lume teased. She dropped it in a corner of her nest, anyway. Lume was as excited as her sister. Ever since word came to her Tribe that other cats had come from across the mountains, they had both been ecstatic. Her people only hunted one side of the river, and, from what her father was told, these new cats were interested in only the other side. It worked out perfect, just like everything else in her life. Her father was the Chief, her mother the healer, and she was going to be the best fighter her Tribe had ever seen one day. Cyra was following in their mother’s footsteps and becoming a healer, and Lume had her sights set on Torak, a young, strong, kind tom. She was looking forward only to new fighting techniques from these new clan cats. Lume followed her sister’s sun-yellow pelt to the middle of the clearing where her tribemates were gathering. Sentries had scented the group of cats moments before. Her father, Soren, stood powerfully in the center, the three even scars on his muzzle marking him as the chief. Her mother stood to his right, the traditional place of the healer, and old Isra, the mage, to the left. Mages handled dealings with their gods, and occasionally their ancestors. They had just pushed themselves to the front of the crowd when the clan cats entered. The first was a long-furred gray tom. He didn’t have any marks to show him as the leader; neither did the other cats with him. The smell of his clan was strong on him, along with the watery smell of the marshes. His companions, a white she-cat and another old tabby tom, smelled similarly. Had they visited the other tribe? Had they already made truces with them? Lume subtly spread her forepaws in a defensive pose. "Relax," scolded Cyra, "would they come to us after making a truce with the Tribe of Marshes? And there are only three of them." She knew Lume so well her sister could practically read her mind. While she was always geared toward battle, but couldn’t heal a splinter with all the herbs in the forest, Cyra was a skilled healer, but could hardly battle a squirrel. She always thought things through before acting. As a pair, they were perfect. The tom spoke confidently, but in his own clan language, gesturing with his tail to his companions. He could’ve been calling them all toads for all she knew, but Vespa, an older tribemate, knew the language. She had met them before, even lived with them for a time as they passed over the mountains. Her voice rang out loud as she translated. "Greetings, Soren, Galena, and Vespa. I am Rainstar, leader of Windclan. This is Fernstep and Puddlesplash." Her father calmly replied, letting his voice carry so the whole tribe could hear, than waiting patiently as again Vespa translated. "Welcome to my Tribe. Has your journey been well?" "Very. We are camped just outside of the mountains. But there is little food and we have young kits. I have come to ask leave to bring my clan to the moorland to the north. I believe you are not hunting there." "That is true. But doesn’t the Tribe of Marshes?" "I have already spoken to them. They will allow me as long as we stay on our side of Four Tree Hollow. I wanted to consult every group in the area first." "Of course. Let’s discuss it in my den." The exchange took longer with the translations, but Lume couldn’t find any threat in Rainstar’s words. He seemed charming, nice, and respectful, and not hard to look at, either. After they had left the clearing Lume turned to Cyra. She had quietly listened the whole time, and probably tried to understand some of the odd speech. Cyra was trying to learn from Vespa, hoping to be a secondary translator if she was ever not there. "What do you think?" she asked. "I think Torak has some competition." Lume gave her a look. "Kidding, I’m kidding. He spoke too fast, though. When he said they have young kits, I thought he said they wanted naughty herbs." Lume purred with amusement, but she knew the pretty gold she-cat was being modest. She probably understood everything. They chatted in their den while Rainstar and their parents talked. Lume was sniffing for any remaining meat on her mouse when Rainstar finally emerged from the leader’s den, said goodbye to her father, and left. Her mother appeared shortly after, looking troubled. Her father and Vespa exited the other way and called the elders together to discuss the visit. Her mother emerged a moment later and headed to the kill pile. Worried, Lume approached her. "Did it go well? What’s wrong?" Lume asked, curious. "Hello to you, too." Her mother purred a little with amusement, but it didn’t reach her eyes. Lume ducked her head a little, embarrassed. "It went fine, Lume. Nothing’s wrong." But she knew something was by the strain in her mother’s voice. Lume was almost full grown, almost twelve moons old, and daughter of the chief. She should be told these things! "What is it, Mother?" she questioned firmly, she hated being in the dark about anything. "There are just a few more cats coming from the mountains than I thought, that’s all. About three times the size of our tribe, altogether. They might start fishing upstream. But they don’t seem to want to fight." Lume loved that about her mother, she didn’t honey-coat things. She told her the facts outright, but not in a way that made her worry too much. "Now go on. Magstra will make you run to the Great Sycamore and back if you’re late to training again." So she ran to the training hollow, where she did have to run to the Great Sycamore and back. By the time she was done, Rainstar had floated to the back of her mind, and stayed there. But not for long. Chapter 4: A Ghost from the Past Lume started slightly as Honeypad returned, Rainstar still fresh on her mind. She decided to be more cautious with these cats. Rainstar had deceived them; this group could be the same. Not that it mattered much now. She could barely walk, let alone hunt for herself. She couldn’t wait to leave. The light darkened again as Honeypad entered. "They’re back. I could ask them to come in here if you like. That broken leg must be killing you, even with the poppy." Honeypad said. "Broken? It’s -Ow!" Lume had leapt to her feet as Honeypad spoke, forgetting her hurt leg. Pain shot up it and it almost gave out, causing her to stumble. She had thought a sprain at worst. She exhaled sharply and continued. "How long will it take to heal?" "I would say a quarter moon until you can walk. A moon and a half until you could hunt. I wouldn’t run until two moons." Honeypad took another breath, most likely to tell her to lie down. Lume was leaning heavily on her uninjured foreleg. It reminded her painfully of her mother and Cyra, always thinking being bored out of your mind was the best way to heal. Lume cut her off. "I’ll be stuck here for two moons! But-" "Two moons and not a day before!" Honeypad said sternly. But then her gaze softened. "Before then, and you might cause more damage. I’m not letting you out of camp until you are fully healed. I’m not going to have you out climbing trees when you should be resting!" Lume realized she was right. She couldn’t risk lasting damage. She could either limp for the rest of her life, or being stuck in a cave for two moons. Lume let out a small sigh. Stuck in a cave it is. Honeypad relaxed and sat facing her when she was sure her patient wasn’t going to run off. "Why are you in such a hurry, anyway? Got somewhere to be?" She let out a huff. "Aren’t you a loner?" Lume recognized the subtle question, ‘Who are you and what are you doing here?’ She was ready for the questions. She had been making up a story ever since she had woken here. "Yes. I was heading west to visit my brother. I told him I would be there a quarter moon after the last snowfall. I was going to be on time until I ran into that stupid fox while I was hunting. But I guess I’ll just have to wait. He won’t mind" "You’ll be on your way as soon as you’re well again." Lume let out a good-natured, airheaded purr. "Until then, this will be the most boring two months ever. I think I will go insane if I have to lay here the whole time." "I’ll show you around camp tomorrow. Until then, Raven, I don’t want you to take a step. The injury’s too fresh. But I can get you some fresh kill if you want. You must be starving." Just the thought of a fresh mouse made her stomach growl. She ducked her head, guilty and embarrassed. A warrior should never let her discomfort show. She had to suffer silently. It was one of the first lessons Magstra had taught her, "You are as you act." But I’m not a warrior now. I’m just a poor hurt loner. Best not to give them any hints of who I really am by acting tough when the medicine cat knows I’m hungry. "That answers that question. I’ll get you something." Honeypad said with amusement. She turned to leave the cave. But a thought struck Lume then. "Honeypad, why are you caring for me? I’m just a hurt loner. I can’t even help hunt. Why would I be allowed to burden your clan?" The medicine cat answered from the mouth of the cave. "It’s newleaf. We have enough to go around. Our leader said it’s better to make friends than enemies. So here you are." And she left. **** The next day Lume woke just before dawn. The den was quiet. This was the time she would’ve normally woken to hunt before setting off to travel during the warm day. Spring had begun, but the mornings could still be chilly. There might even be a late snowstorm or frost. Lume had taken a chance, leaving when she did, but it was well worth it. The medicine cat was asleep in a bracken nest more towards the back of the cave. Lume sat up to give herself a washing, being very careful''' 'with her broken foreleg. The medicine had worn off from last night, and she felt it as soon as she tried to put pressure on it. Pain washed over her like a river. She didn’t know anything could hurt like this. Not a sharp pain, like before, but a burning one. Her stomach heaved. Gritting her teeth, she tried to limp to Honeypad. "Honeypad!" Lume said. She woke with a start. "What? Oh, it’s you. Do you, uh, need herbs?" Lume nodded weakly. Honeypad stretched and yawned, then hurried to a strong-smelling ditch in the dirt. She returned with some leaves. "Here you go. I’ll change the bandage later. It’s so early- Oh!" She suddenly looked alarmed. "I was supposed to bring you to see Stormstar before dawn today, so he can meet you! Hurry and eat that, we’re going to be late!" ''So she’s scatterbrained, too. Great. Painfully, Lume limped out of the cave, which, she saw now, was just two rocks leaned against each other. The camp was an irregular circle, with clumps of bushes at the edges that Lume assumed were dens. She stopped next to a splintered tree stump. A hole in the roots led to some sort of den. Honeypad flicked her tail for Lume to go first, and then followed slowly after. The pain was distracting; Honeypad’s herbs weren’t working quite yet. Inside the den, a half-light filtered in through the opening, making it just dim enough to see. Lume’s eyes adjusted quickly. A dark tom sat near the front, clearly waiting for them. But something about him bothered her. He seemed… familiar, somehow. How could he? She had hardly seen any clan cats before she left. Where had she seen him before? Her mind pulled up more images: the tom, injured, blasting heat, the smell of smoke… No. It couldn’t be. It was the tom from the fire. And Lume didn’t just know him. She was bound to him. An unbreakable bond, laid down by her most ancient ancestors. She was bound forever. Because she had saved his life in that fire. Chapter 5: A Day to Remember The day had started out so perfect. Lume had gotten up before dawn to hunt before the day warmed to boiling. There hadn’t been rain in two moons, and the tribe warriors took all the chances they could get to hunt while it was cool. Despite the weather, Lume’s heart was lifted. She was to get an apprentice today! Caerula’s kits were nearing six moons, and she was promised one for an apprentice. She had been begging Soren to be able to get an apprentice ever since the kits were born, but her father was hesitant. She was almost 18 moons old, very young to mentor the tribe’s future protectors. It was Cyra who had convinced him, in the end. ‘It would be good experience,’ she had said, ’and the older warriors would help.’ Only the day before she had spoken to him. The ceremony would be at sunset, and Lume could hardly wait. Her paws were floating on sunshine when she returned from hunting, even though she had only caught a scrawny blackbird. Lume decided to bring it to her sister. She needed someone to gush all of this apprehension to. She was in the healer’s den, like she always was. "Cyra! I brought you a bird," Lume called, and purred as Cyra’s golden pelt emerged from the boulder and shrub that formed the den. "A bird! You know I hate birds! They’re all feathers and bones, yuck."Cyra said. "Well, if you don’t want it…" Lume dipped her head to take a mock bite. "No!" she let out a little purr of laughter, "Lume, you, I, ah, need some lining for my nest, anyway." She said hastily. "Well, then I’ll leave you to it." She turned to leave, but Cyra followed after her. "Wait! Lume, I forgot. Torak wanted me to tell you to meet him in Four-Tree-Hollow, an hour after highest sun. You’re so lucky, to have a tom like that!" Lume knew she was just exited, but could sense the underlying longing. "Cyra, remember what Father said. No kits." "I know, I know. Who will birth them, now that…" She trailed off, but they both knew what the rest of that sentence was. Now that Mother’s gone. Killed by a fox, a moon past. Only their father saw the body. He wouldn’t even let any of the rest of the tribe near her, and he buried her alone. His grief was almost painful to watch. But it was forbidden to speak of the dead so soon after their death, so as not to distract their spirit from the Great Journey. "Yeah. So, see you, then." Said Lume awkwardly, and went off to sleep off the heat of the day with the rest of the tribe. But she couldn’t sleep. Though her nest was cool and shady, Torak had made sure of that, sleep wouldn’t come. Too any emotions coursed through her. Excitement, for the prospect of finally becoming a mentor. Nervousness, at the prospect of failing. And the wound of grief, so newly cut, for her lost mother. Lume didn’t know how she had survived this long without her. Yet even as she asked the question, she knew the answer. Cyra. She had been there, to comfort her, to stand by, strong as stone. Lume should’ve been that stone, she had always been her sister’s protector. But as the sun set and rose, as the birds sang, as the leaves in the trees rustled, Lume knew that she would have to keep going, to be the protector she knew she could be to her tribe. To move on. Lume sat up. She would go hunting, though the day was hot and the rest of her tribe had become nocturnal for the summer, as they had been doing for who knows how long. The weather didn’t bother Lume as much as the other cats; her pelt was thinner than most. That’s how she spent her days now, hunting, though she wasn’t as good at it is as she was at fighting. Lume slunk along the edge of the camp so she wouldn’t wake anyone. As she passed his nest, Lume swore she could hear Torak’s snores. She purred to herself. She loved him, she thought at least, but she wasn’t ready to tell him that yet. The big tom may be clumsy and slow at times, he was strong and kind, kinder than anyone she knew. She doubted he thought ill of anyone, even mean old Otieno, who thought ill of everyone. The forest seemed to welcome her as she stepped out of camp. The treetops were still with lack of wind, and the sun’s heat seemed to press down on her dark pelt. She sighed. Any smart animal would be sleeping off this heat, including her. She decided to just walk in the woods, and catch any prey the Mother let cross her path. She strode carefully, stepping only on the roots of trees and stones that showed their bald heads above the dirt, as to not disturb the peace. As Magstra had told her, "We mustn’t harm what is not ours". Lume saw the other reason f0r this advise, or, at least, she thought she knew. By not affecting what was around her, by not crunching one dead leaf or leaving one paw print in the dust, it was very difficult to be tracked. Unconsciously, the young warrior turned deeper into the forest, where only the occasional shaft of light penetrated the trees’ branches. In the shadows was where Lume always felt most comfortable. Her dark coat blended well and made it easier to stalk prey, and it was cooler. Even so, an hour later, Lume still had nothing to show for her efforts. Oh, well. Torak would catch her something. She decided to get to the hollow a little early to rest. The trees rustled as Lume picked a thick branch in one of the trees, and settled down for a nap. Hunting had cleared her head, and reminded her of missed sleep. Later, Lume couldn’t decide what woke her first: the scent of smoke, or the heat of the flames that caused it. Category:Sasha's Fanfiction Category:Fan Fictions